How the Hero Was Born
by goldenlips
Summary: Astra was shot by Lord Lucien, her sister was killed, and she just found out she was meant to be a hero. Everyone knows the fable two story, about how she was shot and train. But, no one knows what happened immediately after she was shot. How would she react? Well I'm here to tell you a different story. Not of one, but of two heros.
1. Wakeing up

Astra woke up suddenly. She felt as if though she was struck by a lighting bolt. She heard a whine come from the far corner of the room. She saw a black and brown ball of fur. She must have kicked her dog, Lila to the side of the room. She jumped on the bed once more and licked her face. Astra laughed for a second but stopped when she felt a pain in her chest. She lifted the light cloth that surrounded her body to reveal a bandage covering the top of her body. Blood had stained through the middle of the bandage. She pulled back the covers to see her seven year old body thin as can be. She hadn't eaten much before but she never saw her body in this shape.

She slowly turned her body so her feet were touching the ground. Every minute or so she felt the sharp pain in her chest once more. She pulled her body off of the bed and immediately fell to the ground. Lila ran to her side licking her cheek as if to ask if she was okay. She picked herself off of the ground once more but kept a hand to the wall next to her. She made her way to the door, and when she opened it she was greeted by bright sunlight that made her cover her eyes. The sun was warm so that meant summer. That last time she was awake there was snow on the ground.

She stumbled out of what she now saw was a caravan, and saw many Gypsy's eyes meet her's. A man walked up to her and helped her up. "Why, did you just wake up my dear?" Astra nodded her head ,and stood on her feet. "You must be hungry, I'm John." He said leading her to a fire with a pot above it. "A-Astra." Her voice was not her own. It was raspy, weak sounding, and quite. When she sat down on a rock, she straightened her posture and spoke louder and clearer, "My name is Astra ." She said as strong as she could at the age of seven.

Every one that sat around the fire had a bowl in their hands and passed it along to the next person's empty hands. Astra followed along with the gypsies. She was handed a bowl of stew with unknown hunks of meat in it. When everyone around her started to eat she didn't bother to wait for a spoon, she brought to bowl to her lips and slowly let the stew go down her throat. As soon as the liquid touched her lips she downed the bowl faster. When she was finished the people around her snickered. She realized how impolite she was and set the bowl on the ground. "How long have I been here?" She asked to change the topic. "For about four months now." The man named John had said. He was wiping the bowl clean with his finger. "Teresa brought you here and you've been sleeping ever since."

Astra thought about it for a while, Who was Teresa? "I'm not sure I know anyone by that name sir." She folded her legs on the rock so Lila could sit on her lap. She jumped up and rested her head on her knee. She looked down at her attire and noticed she was only wearing the bandage and male trousers, with a red sash tied around her waist. She looked up, her face was red and it was probably really noticeable. But as she looked around, women were wearing even less than her. She also saw that no one really cared either. They were peaceful people.

"Well, she sure seems to know you little lady." He got up from the fire and collected the empty bowls of the people. "Why did she save me? I mean most people would have just left me there to die." She pet the top of Lila's head. She huffed as she dozed off into sleep. The poor dog probably hadn't slept in days.

"Well she told us-" He was cut off by a women standing by the trees farther away. "I saved you because you're a Hero." The camp became quiet. Not even a single sound was heard from the creatures around them. The man, John stood up with a shocked expression, "She's a bloody hero? You told us she was shot by Lucian!" The hooded women walked forward, threw the crowd of people. "She did. You all have eyes you can see." She waved her hand around the top of Astra's waist. "Lucian shot the poor girl and left her to die, because she was a hero." She paused as she gauge everyones reaction. "She fell out of the clock tower, and lived. She's not just a hero, she's THE hero." There were gasps and hushed voices circling Astra. She had heard stories about the heros. Her sister used to tell her the stories to get her to sleep.

Tears sprung her eyes as thought of her sister came to mind. "Why couldn't my sister have been a hero too? She's the one you should have saved not me." She spoke bravely. Teresa looked at her, or at least she thought she was. Her eyes were fogged over, giving the illusion that saw was blind. But Astra didn't dare to ask if she was or not. "Astra whether you like it or not you were chosen. It's your choice now to do want with it." Astra tried to bite back the venom in her mouth. She couldn't help herself, she stood up causing Lila to get off of her lap. "I'm seven years old! I can't be a hero! You say I've been here for months, well right now I've only been talking to all of you for twenty minutes! I'm not going to put up with this.

Astra had left the camp a while ago. Either no one saw where she went or they decided to let her cool off. She had been sitting by the edge or Bower lake. She had a twig in hand, creating ringlets in the water. Her head was slumped over her knees, and Lila rested by her feet. She tried to let her mind go blank but it was swirling of thoughts. About her sister, her escape from death, and her being a supposed hero. It was impossible, wasn't it? So what if she survived a fall? How many people have jumped from the same height. She was just lucky, was what she kept telling herself. As she saw the glittering sun go down across the water, showing that it was her time to go. She didn't want to face the Gypsies, they would want answers. Ones she didn't even know herself. When she finally told herself to go, she was getting ready to stand up but Lila barked. "What is it girl?"

Lila stood in a growling position looking behind Astra, her teeth were bared and her lips were pulled back. Astra turned around slowly to see a boy and his dog, sitting by a tree. His hair was a jet black and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He wore black pants like hers but he had a blue sash. His leg was hiked up, so he could rest his arm on his knee. He had a bright smile on his face. As Astra look over him, she decided he had to be older. His arms were toned and his face was sculpted. "Is there a reason you're looking at me?" The caramel dog barked happily at both Astra, and Lila. Lila just kept her ground and snarled at the other pup. The dark haired person answered her,"I'm Just wondering why a girl, like yourself, would be wearing that for a top." He pointed to her bandages and she instantly blushed. How stupid was she? She made the mistake once, but twice? She composed herself and let the color return to her face. "If you must know I was shot." She said pulling her blonde hair away from the bandage to show the blood stain. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the blood. "A little girl like you was shot?' He asked as he stood up from his spot and walked to her to get a better look.

Astra wanted to cover herself up, but she decided against it. They were kids and anyway, it wasn't like she was the only one without a shirt on. "How are you still alive? It looks like the bullet hit you square in the chest." He raised a finger to touch the wound, but Astra recoiled from it. He was a strange man. He had no right to get into her business. "I'm tougher than I look." She said to warn him but it came out as a threat.

The boy backed away with a smile on his face. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said with his hands in the air, in a calming matter. "I'm not scared, I just don't want you to touch my wound, or anything for that matter." Astra said in an accusing tone. All the boy did was laugh, like he just won the game. His dog now reached Lila. She still stood her ground but let him come over. As soon as the dog was two inches from her, he laid on the ground, panting at Lila. "Seems like Zeus wants to play." The boys smiled at his dog, and the dog answered him with a happy bark. "So are you going to tell us who you and your companion are?" Astra looked at the boy with a scowl on her face. She shouldn't even be talking to him to begin with. Something inside of her told her to just spit it out and tell him. "Her name is Lila." She answered, if he wanted anything else she wasn't going to give it to him. He crouched next to Lila and showed her his hand palm side up. "I'm Kane, and this is Zeus, Lila." Lila sniffed his hand, wondering if he was trustworthy. After a minute or two she licked his palm and barked happily. "Looks like me and Zeus made a friend." He laughed and Zeus barked. The two dogs then circled each other, sniffing as they went along. Astra couldn't help but laugh. The two dogs played with each other barking and nipping.

"Well at least you laughed." Kane smiled at her. Her face turned back to a scowl, she didn't know why she was so annoyed, he wasn't doing anything wrong. "So besides the fact that I'm wounded, why stare at me?" She crossed her arms. "Well you looked sad and alone, I wanted to help really." He shrugged and sat next to her. "It's not your place to help me though. I was just about to get back." She looked back at the sky, she could stay for a few more minutes, it wasn't dark yet and it really wasn't that late. "How long were you watching me?" She asked him. "I don't know really, but it was funny how long, I thought you would notice at some point but you kept sitting there." He laughed and continued,"If I was a bandit you would be dead by now."

She sighed,"You're probably right. I just needed to get my mind off of some things." She picked up a rock next to her and let it skip across the water. "Like what, if I may ask?" She looks at him and thought about it. She didn't know him, not at all. But who was he going to tell? Would it even give him an advantage anyway? She didn't see how. "My sister died. Killed by Lord Lucian. He's the one who shot me." She said flatly, she hadn't said the entire thing aloud, this brought tears to her eyes.

Kane patted her back in what he wanted to be in a friendly matter,"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, it's hard but keeping the pain in isn't going to help you." he shook his head. Astra's eyes were blurry as she let the tears fall. "Why did she have to die!" She cried into her hands. Lila stopped what she was doing and crawled onto Astra's lap. She whined and looked at Kane for help. He just shook his head. Kane let her cry and grieve for her sister, which she appreciated immensely.

After a while, when Astra stopped crying she lifted her head. Dried tears clung her hair to her face. Lila sat on her lap sleeping, Kane was looking out bower lake, his jet black hair was waving in the wind. She found herself staring at him. She wondered how old he was, and why she was even staring. "I'm Astra."

She found herself saying to him. He looked up at her and said, "You already know but, Kane." he smiled back. She smiled at him and looked at the sky. It was a dark black, she jumped up from her spot, "How long have I been crying?" Kane stood up, not as alert as she was. "I want to say for an hour or so." Lila stood up as well, knowing it was past time to go. "I was supposed to be back hours ago." It was too dark to get back without a scratch, she knew that. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked her. She realized her worry was probably all over her face. She nodded and headed to the Gypsy Camp.

Astra walked along the grassy road, she hadn't looked back to see if Kane was following her. She didn't want to turn back now, in fear of it being someone else. She could hear Lila trying to meet her every step of the way. She could hear the sound of animals moving around in the forests. She could hear everything, even the sounds of feet behind her. She finally looked behind and saw Kane smiling back at her. Her face turned hot when she turned back away.

She saw the light of the caravans ahead, letting a smile creep across her face. She stopped and turned to Kane. "That's the place." She pointed her thumb backwards. He hooked his thumbs in the sash that hung around him. "So are you going to let me come with or are you telling me to go away?" he said smiling at her. Astra laughed and crossed her arms, "I hardly know anything about you but you want to follow me home?" He was the one you laughed this time. "Might as well, you seem to not care about your own safety." She opened her mouth as if offended. "Hey what is that-" she was cut off by Kane wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her behind him.

"Just be quiet and let me do the talking." he whispered to her. She did as told trying to hide her body behind his. Astra could hear a rustling and footsteps in front of Kane. Then there were multiple feet stopping on the ground. She heard a sinister laugh and then a man talking, "Why isn't it our little cleaning boy?" More laughters were heard around the voice. "Didn't you only have little mut before lad?" Astra could feel Kane's back straighten. When he spoke his voice vibrated through her,"He found himself a play mate. She's just as deadly." She heard a growl come from either side of her. She looked left and right to see Zeus and Lila. Their teeth were bared and there eyes were piercing. They looked like they were going to pounce at any moment. The voice sounded as if he was hardly threatened. "Like I said, muts. I thought I told you, if you ever came back around her that you would be skinned alive." Kane was the one who laughed this time. "And I thought I told you that if you think that scares me you're wrong."

Astra saw something move in front of her. Her hands clenched into fists, he said be quiet but they were going to get hurt, "Kane," She whispered, "Something just moved in front of me." The man snickered again, "Looks like he wasn't the only one with a 'playmate'." Astra felt Kane's body stiffen. "Don't even think about it. You'll die before that happens." Astra kept her body pressed against his, what ever was going on, it was really dangerous. "Uh, correction. I've thought about it." The voice laughed again. "Just hand the girl over and we can forget about our… disagreement." Astra started to pull away, he would give her up. What ever they were talking about she was sure he would give her up, but he pulled her back to him.

"I'm not like that. I don't give up innocent people." He spit at the voice. "Well then I'm sorry but, Kane you need to hand her over." Astra could her the footsteps walking closer. Lila and Zeus growled louder making the steps stop. Kane's back rumbled as, what sounded like a bark came out of his mouth. "Boys," the voice paused and then continued,"I think it's time to put this 'dog' down." That's when Astra heard the gun shots.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hey readers, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. :) (Well that's if you got this far) I understand if you think that it's not that good... I just started to write again and I'm super bad at it. I could help but write this because I had the story writing urge! Please tell me what you think. I want your honest opinion. **


	2. Astra's Responsibilities

Theresa was holding a gun, standing on top of the hill, smoke was rising out of the barrel. "Step away from the children." Astra heard her say. The male voice spoke again once more, "Oy? How's goin make me?" Astra could hear the gunshot again, and then a scream from the male voice. Kane laughed at what ever was happening in front of him. "Now I'm not going to ask again. Let them go." There was a click from the gun, readying aim again. "Ah' ight, I'll get em." The voice got closer, but Astra had a bad feeling. She pulled Kane, and her body away from the spot. They landed on the ground near the forests edge. The man that was going to 'get them'. Laid on the ground with a bullet to the head. Lila and Zeus spread out in different ways, biting the now visual bandits. Theresa's gun was shooting the armed men, killing each one with one shot to the head.

Kane was spread across the ground next to her, "Thanks for that." He had told her. They both hopped off of the ground. When Kane turned his back to her, she saw that he had a gun in his pocket the entire time. "Why didn't you use that before!" she said pointing to the gun. Kane turned to her and followed her finger. "I was protecting you, you were kinda in the way of the gun." He said as he looked back up at her. He ran off in Theresa's direction. She followed close behind. She dodged her way thru the firing bullets, and dead bodies that lay on the ground. They were almost to Theresa, when Astra saw Kane fall to the ground. He screamed out in pain clutching his bloody shoulder. She knelt to the ground next to him.

"Astra just get out of her." He had told her. She completely ignored his request. She may have been young but she wasn't weak. She stuck her arms underneath his body. She grunted as she lifted him off of the ground. "Zeus! Lila!" She yelled hoping the dogs would follow. She slowly made her way to Theresa. She was still firing at the bandits. Without looking in their direction Theresa said, "Get him to the caravan." Astra nodded her head and did her best not to drop Kane. She could hear the gunshots fading behind her. When she saw the light of the fire, men and women came to greet her. "We can take him." A nameless man said to her. "No, I can do this." After the people were reluctant to let her carry him, but they moved anyway.

She walked all the way to the Caravan without dropping him. She laid Kane on the bed and sat on the bed next to him, looking at his wounded shoulder. She tore off a piece of her pant leg, and wadded it up into a ball and pressed in on his shoulder. "Argh!" He screamed, but she didn't move away. She saw her mother doing this when she was little, and saw many men live. She looked up at Kane, there were sweat beads forming on his forehead, dust covered the bridge of his nose, his eyes were shut tight. She grabbed his arm and pressed his hand to the wadded up rag. "If you're awake, I need you to listen now." His eyes opened and looked down at her. "I'm going to get you a doctor. Don't move your hand, and I know it's going to hurt but press down hard, Okay?" Kane shook his head faintly and did as told. Satisfied Astra got up from the bed and ran out of the caravan. It was as if her legs were moving for her.

She ended up by the campfire she was at earlier. "I need help! I have a man bleeding and wounded!" She yelled and saw John standing up. "Where is he?" He asked her. Astra turned around running again. She was back in the Caravan in minutes. She ran in and sat on the bed, placing her hand over Kane's loose one. "I told you to press hard." She muttered scolding him. John entered minutes later, he had a pliers of some sort and, what looked like a clean rag. He made his way to the other side of Kane. "You seem to know what you're doing." He said mentioning the cloth. John handed her the pliers, "Think you can handle it." Astra nodded and took the device from him. She moved away the cloth and raised it to Kane's mouth. "Kane if you can hear me open your mouth." Slowly as told Kane opened his mouth slightly. She placed the rag in between his lips. She grabbed the pliers and started to pull the bullet out, without warning.

Kane's eyes opened wide. His screams were muffled by the rag, and John was holding him to the bed. Astra kept a blank face, she was trying her best not to think, just act. With one last yank, she pulled the bullet out of him. His eye relaxed and closed. She threw the bullet backwards not caring where it landed and grabbed the clean rag. She placed it over the wound and held it firmly to his shoulder. John pulled the rag out of Kane's mouth and said, "I'm going to get a bigger bandage." He left the caravan and left Astra and Kane alone. Kane's eyes were closed so Astra let herself calm down a little.

So much had happened to her. Apparently she was the kind of person where, if one thing happens it could change her entire world. She meets someone and BAM! They get shot. Her body shivered as the adrenaline escaped throughout her body. A tear flowed down her cheek. To let her mind relax she let herself get a good look of Kane. To her surprise she noticed that he was a lot like her, but with boy features. His lower lip was full, but his top this was in a thin line. He had few freckles on his forehead. His nose, was a little too big for him, but his hair made up for that. It was shaggy and hanged over his forehead, and stopped at his brow. His ears were hidden away behind his hair.

Astra found herself moving the tips of his hair, off of his forehead. Kanes eyes open slightly,"Hey…" His voice was like hers when she first woke up. "Hey." She smiled back at him and let her hand fall to her side. She crossed her legs on the bed and rested her hands on her lap. "Fancy my hair?" he asked with a small smile. Astra laughed, "You really need to cut it, soon you won't be able to see your face."

"Good." He smiled and closed his eyes, sleeping now. Astra climbed off the bed, careful not to wake him a second time. When she stepped out if the caravan, Theresa stood before her. "Little sparrow, the was quite reckless of you." Astra bent her head down. "I know and I will take full responsibility for my actions." Theresa put a hand on Astra's shoulder, making her lift her head. "You already have. The boy in there, I'm just going to tell you that, he didn't get shot on his own." Astra knew what she meant. Astra ran away, where she met Kane. If she was stronger than she wouldn't have ran away in the first place. It was her fault the Kane was hurt. Will he die because of her? "Is he going to be okay?" Theresa lifted her head and looked past her, at the caravan. "I believe so, but my then again my visions are not always accurate." Astra looked up at her once more, "You see visions?" Astra had asked surprised. It made sense to her. At the cart where her and her sister bought the music box, she was the one that told them it was magic.

"Yes, that's how I knew you were a hero. Lila came to me the night you were shot. I knew she was your dog. I had the suspicions before, but Lila confirmed it. I came to you and brought you back here, where I knew you would be safe and could train." Astra processed this for a moment, "You mean you're going to train me to be a hero? What if I don't want to be one?" Theresa smiled for the first time Astra had seen her. "I thought you would like to take revenge for your sister little sparrow. You seem… determined for your age." She never thought about it before, if she was a hero that would mean she would be strong, strong enough to take Lucian on. Astra stared back at her, "I am determined. I have one condition, because if what I think is true, that not only you want me to but everyone else needs me to." Theresa didn't respond so she kept going. "I want you to give Kane the same training, It's my fault he was shot, it's the least I can do."

Theresa smiled, like she already had said yes, "I thought you would want to keep him here, but Little Sparrow, it's not my choice to make. If he want's to join us then he shall." Astra nodded. She had so many questions, but she didn't know where to start. Her mind was overwhelmed by the events that had happened today. "Where will I be sleeping? It looks like the camp is over packed." Theresa just laughed, "You were the one who gave up your room. It's the only one you have at the moment. You two seem small enough to share a bed, and I don't think Kane would mind." Astra was shocked. She wanted her to sleep with a boy? A stranger at that. "Wait how did you know his name was Kane?" Theresa ignored her. "Just go to sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Theresa walked away before Astra could say anything else.

Before she went back to her room she wet to search for the pups. In all the excitement they had settled by the gates, as if to protect them further. "Hey you two," There heads snapped back to look at Astra, "It's time for bed, looks like you two will be bedmates." The looked back at each other with what looked like a confused face. "Didn't you hear me bed time?" The two pups moved from their position and ran over to her. They three of them walked back to the caravan. When she opened the door there was already a blanket wrapped up on the ground for the two of them. They made themselves at home, while Astra hesitated to go to bed. She looked at Kane, he was fast asleep, or what looked like he was.

She turned to her stack of clothes in the far side of the room. It was two new bandages for her and Kane. She was given a clean pair of trousers and a white loose top. She grabbed her items and changed. She tried to be quick so if Kane waked up he wouldn't see her. When she was done, she grabbed Kanes, new bandage and sits next to him on the bed. She took off his bandage, which was soaked in blood. Astra bit her lip and wrapped the new bandage around his shoulder, when it was on securely she pulled back the covers. She tried to moved Kane to the side of the bed, trying to get as much distance as she could between them. She wrapped the blanket around her body to drift off to sleep and wait for the morning to come.

Astra's eyes fluttered open. She laid on her side, she was facing Kane's bare chest. She hesitantly looked up to see if he was awake, and to her surprise he was. She gulped and said, "I must have turned over in my sleep." He kept smiling down at her not moving at all. "Kane?" She asked, but blood started to pour out of his mouth and eyes. Astra stumbled backwards frightened, but she was pressed up against an invisible wall. Blood started to fill the area around her, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As Astra screamed she sat up right in the bed, throwing the covers off of her and the now, clean Kane. Sweat was dripping down her back, and forehead. She panted as she caught her breath. She looked at Kane, his body was perfectly intact, minus the bullet wound in his shoulder. She calmed down and got out of bed to see Theresa. She whistled to wake up Lila. She opened her eyes. Zeus was snoring by her wich made Astra giggle.

Astra hopped off of the steps that lead her outside. She was still a little shaken up from her nightmare, but she didn't want to go back to a sleeping Kane. When she saw the light sky she started to run. She passed several Gypsy men and women as she ran to the gate. She saw the twinkling light over the horizon. She sat at the top of the hill her legs swinging over the edge. She sighed and waited for the sun to be full. She sat there like the for minutes, she never would have moved if it weren't for Theresa.

"Did you forget about our plans for today Little Sparrow?" Astra smiled not turning back, "You sound just like my sister." She turned back, "I didn't forget, just wanted to see the sun rise. How did you know where I was?" She asked standing up. "When a few people get shoved here, they tend to complain for a few minutes." She smiled. Astra laughed and brushed herself off. "So where do we begin? Swords, guns, or magic?" Her excitement was shown on her face, sure she didn't want to be a hero at first, but that didn't mean she couldn't find happiness in sword play.

"No, somthing a little harder" Theresa searched the inside of her cloak and pulled out a leather book. "You might want to sit down while you read it." She warned. But Astra opened it anyway. She flipped through the pages and landed on the last one. On the top of it was Lucian's castle poorly drawn. She read the next part…

_"I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. Astra always likes listening to that one - sends her right to sleep!_

_It's not easy for me. Winter getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll be freezing to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travelers who let us stay in their caravan last winter haven't come back this year. It was nice having someone to look after us for a change. If only we could find some secret passage into that castle… We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tip-toe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. They have so much food in there, they'd never even notice._

_Bah, day - dreaming isn't going to get us anywhere, you have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember?"_

By this point Astra was crying. She shook her head, and looked up at Theresa. "Why did you show me this?" Theresa was looking past her but answered, "Just keep reading Little Sparrow." Astra looked down at the brittle book in her hands, she turned to the last page and saw another entry, this time one with a man and a women surrounding two little kids, again poorly drawn…

_"Nick the soldier just woke us up! He said we get to go to the castle after all! I didn't wake Little Sparrow up yet, I needed to calm down a little and think about things. I should really tell her about the story of mother and father. She was too little but now might be our only chance to talk about this life. She never even knew them, but I think about them all the time. They were kind people but how could they abandon us like that? Sparrow thinks they're dead… Oh, if only she knew the truth. I think I hear the gar yelling at me… I have to wake her up soon. One last thing, I saw a man in the quater the other day. He had a necklace around his neck with a seal, that I used to see around our fathers. I hope he will leave us alone when we get to the castle…_

_Well time to pack."_

Astra's mouth was pried open by all the information she read. Her parents were alive? "How can this be? How did you even know that was in there? You're blind." She didn't mean to comment about her blindness but, it was already said and done. She was also dying to know. Theresa gaze was still looking away from her. "I was just as surprised as you are. I only found out about it last night. I had sent a trusted friend to your little hut and he came back with that journal. He read it to me and I had to think about it hard what it meant." she stuck her hand out for Astra to give the book back. "But what does it all mean then? What's with this '_seal'_?"

Theresa stuck Rose's journal back into her cloak, "I don't understand fully what it means yet Astra," Astra realized that she only said her name when the situation was serious, "One thing is for sure, your parents may still be alive, alive and well even. But there is one thing I don't understand yet…" Theresa trailed off as she looked at her for the first time. "And that would be?"

"Your father is or was a hero."

* * *

**Author's**** Note: Hello people! Another chapter from me to you! :) I would just like to warn you all that chapters might be slow. I'm replaying Fable ll to get a good idea for the story. Just freshen up on details and such. Well goodbye for now. ^.^**


End file.
